Noite de Amor
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: Eles apenas queriam dizer o quanto se amavam, apenas queriam confessar o seu amor um ao outro… mas um acto pode valer mais que mil palavras. k


**Olá! Esta é a minha primeira fic de Rurouni Kenshin. Não sei se coincide com o anime ou não, porque aqui em Portugal, esse anime não dá há muitos anos, só me lembro vagamente da história. Mas ainda assim este anime mora no meu coração. Está escrita em português de Portugal, sei que talvez haja alguma confusão, porque não é igual ao português do Brasil e a maior parte dos participantes são brasileiros. Bem, espero que gostem!**

**Sumário: Eles apenas queriam dizer o quanto se amavam, apenas queriam confessar o seu amor um ao outro… mas um acto pode valer mais que mil palavras. **

**Noite de Amor**

Kaoru estava deitada na sua cama. Apenas uma coisa preenchia os seus pensamentos: "Kenshin". Sem conseguir dormir, levantou-se. Foi beber água á cozinha. Deviam ser umas três da manhã. De regresso ao seu quarto, passou pela porta do quarto de Kenshin. Sem resistir, correu-a e fechou-a atrás de si, depois de entrar. Kenshin dormia pacificamente, depois de tudo por que passara. Ás vezes, Kaoru tinha medo que ele se fosse embora para sempre. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e passou a mão pela cicatriz em forma de cruz, no rosto do belo ruivo. Kenshin abriu os olhos e viu Kaoru ao pé de si. Levantou-se e sentou-se

- Kaoru… o que…? – perguntou Kenshin.

- Vim ver-te. – respondeu ela.

- Porquê?

- Não sei. Apenas vim.

Ficaram a olhar um para o outro. Por fim, Kaoru tentou quebrar o silêncio.

- Kenshin… ouve…eu…

- Não… não precisas de dizer nada…

Kaoru ia dizer-lhe o que sentia por ele, mas ele interrompeu-a docemente.

- Eu é que tenho algo a dizer, Kaoru…

Kaoru, fez um aceno de cabeça, para que ele continuasse.

- Talvez seja pretensão minha, pensar, que aquilo que tu ias dizer é o mesmo que eu tenho para dizer. – continuou Kenshin – Eu só queria dizer uma coisa…

Kaoru susteve a respiração.

- … Amo-te… – finalizou Kenshin.

Kaoru sorriu e disse:

- Eu também te amo.

Agora foi Kenshin que sorriu. Ficaram a olhar nos olhos um do outro. Mais uma vez, foi Kaoru que tentou quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu…

- Não digas nada… não é preciso. – disse Kenshin.

Dito isto, beijou-a. Kaoru correspondeu e tornaram o beijo mais profundo, explorando a boca um do outro. Pararam só quando ficaram sem fôlego. Sorriram um para o outro.

- Kenshin… eu quero ser tua… agora, esta noite… - disse Kaoru.

Kenshin olhou-a docemente.

- Tens a certeza? Não te quero forçar a nada.

Kaoru fez um aceno positivo.

Kenshin acariciou a bela face da rapariga e beijou-a outra vez. Kenshin, enquanto beijava Kaoru, tirou o lenço que lhe prendia o cabelo negro, fazendo-o cair para a frente. Depois, devagar, pôs as mãos nos ombros dela e fez descer o kimono, descobrindo-os. Abandonou a boca dela e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e os ombros. Ela tirou o tecido que prendia o seu kimono na cintura e em seguida, despiu a parte de cima do kimono de Kenshin, revelando o seu corpo musculado e as suas cicatrizes. Kenshin olhou para ela, como que a pedir licença para descer o resto do quimono dela. Ela sorriu em resposta. Kenshin baixou o kimono revelando os seios e o tronco de Kaoru. Desceu os beijos até aí e começou a beijar-lhe os seios. Kaoru acariciava o tronco de Kenshin. Depois agarrou a cabeça dele contra o seu peito, enquanto suspirava o nome dele, á medida que ele beijava os seios dela. Depois de mais alguns beijos e carícias, Kaoru ergueu a cabeça de Kenshin e olhou-o nos olhos, como que dizendo: "Chegou a hora". Kenshin beijou-a nos lábios e ajudou-a a tirar a parte de baixo do kimono, revelando as suas pernas torneadas. Ela, por sua vez, ajudou Kenshin a tirar as suas calças. Fitaram-se mais uns momentos. Kenshin ia perguntar se ela tinha a certeza, mas ela sorriu e beijou-o, enlaçando o pescoço dele com os braços. Kenshin, então, abriu-lhe gentilmente as pernas e olhou-a uma última vez, antes de a penetrar. Quando ele atingiu a barreira da sua virgindade, ela gemeu um pouco de dor e sangrou um pouco. Depois começou a sentir um grande prazer. Os movimentos de Kenshin, para dentro dela, tornaram-se mais rápidos e proporcionavam cada vez mais prazer aos dois. De vez em quando beijavam-se. Quando sentiram que o orgasmo estava perto, Kenshin olhou nos olhos da sua amada e ela fez o mesmo com ele. Por fim, gritaram o nome um do outro. Kenshin caiu para o lado e abraçou Kaoru contra o peito.

Ela apenas disse:

- Amo-te.

E ele retribuiu:

- Amo-te.

Vendo a mancha de sangue nos lençóis, Kenshin disse:

- Desculpa, não te queria magoar.

- Não magoaste. Foi maravilhoso.

- Para mim também. Foi a vez mais especial e maravilhosa de toda a minha vida.

Kaoru sorriu para ele.

- Quem sabe, se não nascerá algo desta noite.

Kenshin também sorriu.

- Tudo o que eu quero, é ser feliz contigo, para sempre.

- Eu também.

Murmuraram os dois: "Amo-te", e adormeceram nos braços um do outro. Eles tinham feito amor e nada mais do que isso. Amavam-se mais que tudo e só queriam ser felizes um com o outro dali para a frente.

Fim

**Ai! Eu acho que essa fic ficou tão linda! Normalmente, quando é para descrever cenas de sexo, eu ponho mais detalhes, mas o que eu queria com essa fic era demonstrar o amor desses dois. Talvez, tenha continuação, até pensei nisso, mas tudo depende de vocês, leitores. Digam se gostaram ou não, mas por favor, reviews! O meu e-mail é: Até á próxima.**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady **


End file.
